Here Comes Wyatt
by pmsdevil01
Summary: Posted this a while back but had to repost. Wyatt comes to the past in My three witches.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I just borrowed them. Please don't sue me!

Warning: This isn't proof read so all mistakes are mine and I apologize for all of them.

I had to repost this because for some reason it disappeared off fan fic. Oh well. On with the story!. Enjoy!

Here Comes Wyatt

Gith: "An empath, you didn't tell me the middle sister was an empath"

Chris struggled to take a breathe before replying. "Sorry"

Gith: "No matter, my worlds always kill their victims."

Chris used his magic to send Phoebe to Paige's world.

Gith: "Noooooooo!" Gith kicked Chris knocking him out. As Gith was about to go back to watching his worlds when he was thrown across the room and held against the wall by an unseen force. (Can we guess who)

Mystery person: "You shouldn't have done that"

Gith: "Oh yeah, what's it matter to you?"

Mystery person: "You just hurt my little brother" Wyatt walked out of the shadows to reveal himself.

Gith: "Oh, well sorry but I really don't care. I am a demon after all" Gith was flung into another wall and again held in place.

Wyatt: "You should watch your mouth. Could get you in trouble someday" That was when Wyatt sent a bolt of lightning toward Gith making the demon scream out in pain.

Wyatt: "What? Nothing to say?"

Gith remained quiet this time.

Wyatt smiled, he knew he had the demons attention now.

Wyatt: "You're smart Gith, I like that. Which is why I'm not gonna kill you. I'll let you live but, if you ever hurt my brother again, I wont be so merciful. Understand?"

Gith nodded and replied "Yes."

Wyatt let Gith fall to the floor. "Good." Wyatt then walked to Chris and used his magic to remove the arrow before picking him up and cradling him to his chest. Wyatt turned to Gith and said. "See ya around." and with that he orbed out.

Gith breathed out a sigh of relief and went to watch the progress of his worlds. (Which brings us to the escape scene in the show)

Meanwhile

Wyatt orbed into the attic of his childhood home and laid Chris down on the old sofa that has been there for as long as he can remember. Once he was sure his little brother was comfortable he began healing his wound.

Chris didn't know what was going on. He was trying to figure out why he wasn't dead yet and what was the soft thing he was laying on. He decided the only way to get any answers would be to open his eyes and take a look around. So Chris's eyes slowly opened and he came face to face with someone he did not expect.

Chris: "Wyatt?"

Wyatt smiled down at Chris and put his hand on Chris's head. "Yeah Chris, it's me. How are you feeling?"

Chris tried to process everything including why his tyrant of a brother was being so nice to him. Chris thought of hopping off the couch and making a run for it but soon dismissed the idea after realizing that he wouldn't get very far. So he decided to just play along and see what his brother was up to.

Chris: "Kinda tired, a little woozy but other than that I'm ok. Thanks for healing me."

Wyatt started combing his fingers through his brother's hair hoping to calm Chris's frazzled nerves like he did when they were young.

Wyatt: "You're welcome Chris. The wooziness will pass after you get some more rest. You were close to death when I found you. You need time to recuperate. So just rest little brother, I'm right here."

Chris was so taken back by his brothers kindness that he didn't notice Wyatt's hand glow and the light move from the point of his head through his entire body. Knowing he was safe for now and suddenly feeling very tired Chris let his eyes drop shut and surrender to darkness.

Wyatt stayed in the same spot just watching Chris for so long he started to get a leg cramp. Deciding that he couldn't waste anymore time, Wyatt started to draw the triquetra on the wall so he can get Chris and himself back home.

In the cave…………..

The Charmed ones emerged from the world of desires and called for Leo to heal Wyatt. Once Wyatt was safe they all orbed home to the living room. None of them realized that Chris and a much older Wyatt were up in the attic and about to open a portal to the future.

Sitting down everyone in the living took a minute to think over everything that happened and came to the conclusion that they should've listened to Chris.

Paige was the first to speak. "Where is Chris? We should go apologize."

Phoebe: "He's probably up in the attic looking for the next demon to vanquish. Let's go see."

Everyone agreed and proceeded up the stairs to the attic after putting little Wyatt in bed for a nap. When they opened the door and stepped inside what they saw was both shocking and confusing.

Piper noticed what Older Wyatt was doing but didn't know who he was so naturally, she started asking some questions. "Who the hell are you and what did you do to Chris?"

Wyatt turned to his past family and gave them a smirk that would appear evil. "Well, isn't this a lovely surprise. I was hoping to have this done and be home by the time you got back but oh well." Wyatt turned to Piper and made his identity known. "Wow mom, you look great. So do you Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige I like your hair. Dad, well let's just say it's never a pleasure seeing you. Especially after all you've done to my little brother."

This made all the present time people gasp and stand frozen in shock.

Leo and Piper said the first thing to come to their minds. "Little brother!?"

At this Wyatt laughed for a good minute before putting his serious face back on.

Wyatt: "Yes, little brother. Don't tell me Chris kept that from you? I can't believe he didn't tell you who he was." He paused and gave his family a sad nod and a sigh. "You guys really are blind aren't you. Chris is a Halliwell, My little brother and your son and nephew. I can't believe you guys didn't figure it out. He looks just like mom, even has her stubbornness. Guess he's better at the lying thing then I predicted. I didn't think he would last a week without running up to mom and spilling his guts. Oh well, that's not really important now."

Everyone was so busy trying to take all this new information in that Paige was the only one who caught the last thing Wyatt said.

Paige: "What do you mean that's not important now? What are you gonna do?"

Wyatt: "Oh Aunt Paige, always the one to ask all the questions. I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I'm taking Chris home. To the future where he belongs. He is wreaking far to much havoc in the past. We'll be gone as soon as I finish the symbol on the wall. By the time you wake up we'll be long gone."

That made everyone turn to Wyatt for an explanation but before they could get one he waved his hand at the group and they all collapsed to the floor. He looked down at them and a look of guilt crossed over his face but was gone a second later.

10 minutes later…..

The symbol was done and it was time for Wyatt and Chris to go home. Wyatt walked over to Chris and thought of waking him before deciding to let him sleep and just carry him through. He picked Chris up and then walked over to the symbol and recited the spell.

Hear these words

Hear the rhyme

Heed the hope within my mind

Send us forward to where we'll find

Ourselves at home in our own time. (Crappy I know)

The wall glowed and Wyatt walked through while Chris slept on oblivious to anything that was going on. When they arrived in their own time Wyatt orbed to his mansion and laid Chris down in the room he set up for him. Wyatt always wanted Chris to live in the mansion with him but because he was stubborn he wouldn't let his guard down and allow Wyatt to take care of him. Shaking himself from those thoughts he removed Chris's shoes, socks and tucked him in. Wyatt gave Chris a kiss on the forehead and whispered to him.

"Good night baby brother. Everything is gonna be fine from now on. You're finally here and I can take care of you like I should've been all these years. Just sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." After laying his hand on Chris's head on more time he walked out of the room and left the most precious thing in his world to his dreams.

Chris opened his eyes and took a look around. He noticed the dark colors, the chaos outside and quickly came to the realization that Wyatt had brought him back to the future. After he struggled into a seated position against the head board Chris decided the only way to get out of here would be to talk to Wyatt and hopefully convince him to let him go back to the past. Knowing it was a long shot but needing to try anyway Chris called out for Wyatt. Exactly five seconds later Wyatt appeared at the foot of the bed.

Wyatt: "Hey Chris, feeling better?"

Chris nodded.

Chris: "Yeah, thanks. Why are you being so nice to me?"

Wyatt let out a little laugh and responded like it was the easiest question in the world.

Wyatt: "Because, you're my little brother and it's my job to take care of you. Even if you think you don't need me to."

Chris: "Fine, but if you want to take care of me then let me go back to the past and finish what I started. Let me save you."

Wyatt started laughing until his face turned bright red. After he calmed down Wyatt sat on the edge of the bed and started to explain why he can't let Chris do that.

Wyatt: "Sorry Chris, I can't let you go back there. You don't need to save me from anything. I'm ok, I promise. Look at what happened back there. If I didn't get there you would've died. I'm sorry but the answer is no. I'm not going to let you risk your life trying to save me from nothing. You can leave if you want but I would love it if you stayed here. Just give it a chance. Ok?"

Chris sighed. He knew that wouldn't work. So he went on to plan b.

Chris: "Ok, I'll give it a try, but if after a month I still think you need saving you come back to the past with me and help me figure out who hurt you. Agreed?"

Wyatt thought the deal over in his head and decided it was the best deal he would get from his brother. At lease he would be able to keep an eye on Chris and make sure he doesn't get himself killed.

Wyatt: "Fine, but if we don't find anything you come back here with me and let go of the whole saving me thing once and for all. Ok?"

Chris gave Wyatt a smile and a nod.

Chris: "Agreed."

Satisfied with the deal Wyatt told Chris to get some more rest and then have breakfast with him as the start of their month trial period. Wyatt was confident he could convince Chris there was nothing wrong with him in that month and avoid going to the past all together.

Chris listened to Wyatt and laid back down for another nap. He was so sure he could beat Wyatt and go back to the past to save him. Neither brother realized each was thinking of their own way to beat the other and get what they want. The one thing that was on both of their minds was that it was indeed going to be an interesting month.

Ok, that is the end of this. I have a sequel posted but I'm to busy to write any more at the moment. Sorry.


End file.
